Truth Behind the Cards
by CloudStrife01
Summary: Sakura is in danger of losing everything that she holds dear. A power to rival her own is drawer near because of the rain, with each passing day the known power keeps getting stronger. Sakura had lost an important feeling and now is suffering in Europe
1. Chapter 1

CloudStrife01: This is written for a friend of mine that's a little shy about sharing stories with another friend 3 enjoy the show. **(Points)** you know who you are

Disclaimer: All characters that fall within the Clamp industry name are not mine, or nor I take claim to any of the characters in Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors. The only characters I have rights to are the ones that were created for this story. (Original Characters)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Truth behind the Cards

Star Card 1: The missing Link

The morning of the first day of summer wasn't so great, the rain fell hard and long. The towns' folk only left their comfortable homes to do what was necessary and to work or go to school. Its there something about the wet damp air is causing an unsettling wave for a disaster to strike. As unknown power the rivals the master of the stars, is starting to waken with day that the rain falls

 Day 1 

The brunette teenager sat in front of the window starring at the rain fall 'is it ever going to stop?' the brunette pushed her hand against the cold window. Suddenly a female appears before the brunette; both girl under the force of the rain. The brunette hugged herself tightly because the icy raindrops beating down on her exposed skin

_'The first door unlocks…'_

The brunette looks at the girl in white 'What door?' the brunette almost screamed at the girl

_'The first door unlocks…'_ repeated the girl in white '_… the first door unlocks_'

The brunette felt her body going numb from the cold. Suddenly Sakura felt the warmth of another, the environment surrounding her became normal.

'Your skin is turning blue…' spoke the male, he held the brunette firmly in her arms. Trying to bring the female's skin to the normal soft peach

'She said the first door unlocks' The brunette looks to the male

The male embraced the brunette 'I knew something wasn't right this morning, Da Li and Xiao Li were starring at the sky too'

'Syaoran…'the female looks out to the sky 'There's something coming, I can feel her pushing through the barrier'

'Don't worry; I won't let anything harm you. I swear it to the Li name' Syaoran held the female tighter

The female gives Syaoran a small kiss to the cheek 'I know you will'

'Kyaa, that's so going into my video album!' chirped the raven haired female; blushing with digital camera at hand

Syaoran gives the annoying female a glare

'Tomoyo-chan, you have the worst timing' spoke the female

Tomoyo smiles 'I can't help it that you both the school's cutest couple'

The two blushed as the words spoken

'Let's see now' Tomoyo reaches into her large purse then pulls out a soft purple envelope 'this one is for Sakura-chan and this one…' Tomoyo reaches inside her purse a second time and pulled out the same soft purple envelope and hand it to Syaoran 'For Li-kun'

Both teenagers look at the envelope then opened the paper flap to see that, an ivory silk card inside.

'For my birthday in two weeks, I'm having a small get together with everyone from grade school. Bring a bathing suit, it's a pool party' Tomoyo smiles then runs offs

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks



Syaoran held the green handset to his ear 'I see… then I'll expect the worst this time round' Syaoran held his head low 'No, I will explain things… hearing it from me will be a lot easier on Sakura then just reading a letter from Mizuki-sensei' Syaoran sighed then started to play with the paper on the wall, tearing off small pieces 'I rather not have to resort to something that will damage my relationship with Sakura…' Syaoran pulled the paper from the wall among some other paper that were posted 'I-I'm not talking to you any more' Syaoran snaps shut his handset blushing madly

Da Li and Xiao Li appears

'Master, why she always says the _first door unlocked_?' questioned Da Li

Syaoran jerked his head towards the pink child 'What'd you just say?' Syaoran thought to what Sakura had said

'_She said the first door unlocks' The brunette looks to the male_

Da Li hides behind Xiao Li 'Master is making a scary face'

Syaoran realized what Da Li had said then, reached out for the child then gently patted the girl on top of the head 'I'm sorry, can you tell me more about that person you speak of?'

Da Li nodded 'Yes Master,' Da Li reached out to Xiao Li and both girl's folded over the other and created a ball of water, there in the water's reflection the image of a girl in white dress and raven hair standing the rain

Syaoran peered closer to the water sphere reflection

The image of the female turns to look at Syaoran; Holding out her arms the female reached for Syaoran

'Freeze!'

The sphere of Water froze over and drops to the floor, shattering in a million of pieces before vanishing from site. Syaoran and the twins fell to the floor in exhaustion

Sakura came running towards the trio and kneels down beside Syaoran 'Syaoran! Are you okay? You were started to fade away and the twin were too!'

Syaoran glances over to Sakura and pushed the girl away from him

Sakura fell back onto the floor, the staff returning it its key form in Sakura's hand. Sakura looks up to see that Syaoran is holding his position 'Why?' Sakura's eyes being to tear

Syaoran moves his head slowly towards Sakura then lowered his hand 'Don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours' Syaoran stood up from his crutched down position and glares down at Sakura

Sakura felt herself getting smaller and smaller underneath Syaoran's eyes 'Sy—' 'Sakura winced as Syaoran missed her head with the family heirloom sword

'Don't disgrace my name by passing it through your lips' Syaoran spoke icily 'Da Li, Xiao Li, let's go'

Sakura slightly turned her head to see that the twin's pastel colors were fading to white '…'

Syaoran pulled the sword from the wall allowing the cut hair fall down onto Sakura's shoulder; the male walks from the scene and into the rain, which gulfed him in a wall of water

Tears swelled up in Sakura's eyes ''Syaoran…' Sakura lies down onto the floor holding the key to the stars tightly

 Day 2 

Sakura found herself once again in the freezing temperatures in the rain, but this time Syaoran is kneeling before the girl in white. 'SYAORAN!!' Sakura screamed out the male's name

'_The second door unlocked…' _whispered the female

Sakura felt pain washing over her as Syaoran appeared from behind, pushing the blade into in to her back slowly.

'I told you to not disgrace my name' Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, but still Syaoran pushed the blade deeper '…Syaoran' Sakura whimpered

Syaoran stood above Sakura pushing the blade deeper; A tear line forms in Syaoran's eyes 'The second door unlocked…' Syaoran spoke

A male in robes came falling from the sky, sending Syaoran flying into the ground at the girl's feet. The male held out his hand then spoke words the flowed smoothly from his lips '_The key that hides the forces of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Eriol, command you under our contract. Release!__**'**_A staff appears before the male, made from day and night. There Eriol reaches down for Sakura and held the female in his arm 'This dream is over!' The staff reacted to Eriol's emotion then pulled both out from the dream, leaving the girl and Syaoran



Sakura woke up with the same pain in her back, but this time. Eriol, Tomoyo and friends were present in the unfamiliar room '…Nii-san, Chichioya, Tomoyo-chan, Yue-san, Cerberus-san'

Sakura's father hugs his daughter 'Mizuki-san explained to us what was going on'

Sakura rests her hand on father's shoulder 'Syaoran…h-he…'

Yue crossed his arms, looking down to Eriol

Eriol felt his friend looking down upon him, Eriol faced Yue then walks out the door and into the hallway with Nii-san to meet with Mizuki 'Syaoran attacked Mistress Sakura, I believe that he's under some kind of spell'

Nii-san grunted 'That little prick…'

'Clam down Toya, Yukito is quite worried himself with Sakura's current state' spoke Yue 'The person that is controlling Syaoran Li… has to by powerful as Sakura, or greater then Sakura'


	2. I Tried

CloudStrife01: wee! chapter two on my first CCS fanfic. I must say that I had to do two hours of research while writing the first chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I wasn't really aware what to do, so now things will be easier to write

Disclaimer: All characters that fall within the Clamp industry name are not mine, or nor I take claim to any of the characters in Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors. The only characters I have rights to are the ones that were created for this story. (Original Characters)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Truth behind the Cards

Star Card 2: I tired

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura slept soundly under Cerberus and Yue's direct watch

Cerberus looks to Yue from the bed and whispered to the ruler of the moon 'I wish there was something that we could do'

'Impossible, it's' not safe in Japan for Mistress Sakura anymore. She will only be a sitting target' Yue crossed his arms 'It's something that I rather not let her do'

'You'll disobey then?'

'For Mistress Sakura's safe then yes' Yue turns his head slightly 'I don't want to lose another master'

Cerberus sighs, 'I know the feeling'

Mizuki slightly pushes the door open 'May I come in?'

'You may' Yue spoke softly

Mizuki enters the room then pushed the door closed slowly 'Everyone is worried, there are reports that the waters in Japan are starting to rise from the non-stopping rain'

Cerberus looks up to Mizuki 'Truly?'

'Yes, Eriol believes that the answers lay in Sakura's dreams' Mizuki glanced over to Sakura 'Its hard to say this but, you'll have to return back to Japan to figure this out'

'No' Yue stood up 'I'm not putting our mistress in danger for some stupid reason'

Sakura stirs slightly

Mizuki opens the door, then walks out

Cerberus looks to Sakura then stands up 'We should continue this talk outside'

'I'm not leaving Mistress Sakura alone' Yue stated

Cerberus leaps down from the bed, 'Whatever happens, you'll have no word in the decision that's going to be made'

Yue starred at Sakura

Eriol appeared with his fellow guardians 'Yue, let Spinel and Ruby take care of Mistress Sakura. They are more then enough to protect Sakura'

Yue frowns

'Yue' Eriol placed his hand onto the guardian's shoulder 'Trust me, Mistress Sakura will be okay without for an hour'

Yue stood up 'Fine,' Yue walks past the group and out the door

Spinel leaps up onto the bed then lies down 'There's no worry here, we'll handle everything'

Cerberus walks off out of the room

'If anything happens, wake Sakura up. Those dreams are starting to kill her… emotionally and physically'

Both guardians nodded

Eriol takes leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mizuki, Toya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue, Cerberus, and Sakura's father sat at the table, cross from either one.

'You all know that should happen' Eriol spoke, breaking the silence

Toya slams his fists onto the table 'WHY SHOULD MY LITTLE SISTER DIE? FOR SOME STUPID CARD GAME'

Mizuki placed her hand onto Toya's shoulder 'Toya, it's not death that Sakura is facing. It's finding out what is causing the power unbalance'

'Sakura is safe here right?' spoke Chichioya 'My daughter is safe here, with you and all these people?'

Eriol nods 'The one who stands by the door is Yue of the Moon, and the lion by Tomoyo is Cerberus of the sun. Both worthy of protecting Mistress Sakura, they are her guardian beasts as well to the cards'

'The cards inside the book of clow'

Yue spoke 'That is correct, once the seal was broken. Cerberus is the first to befriend our mistress and guide her to capture all 51 cards; and I was the judge… to that if Sakura or Syaoran Li is worthy of being my master'

'And Sakura passed'

Mizuki smiled 'With a little help from Clow Reed himself, the bell that sounded brought Sakura into victory'

Chichioya became speechless 'I never knew any of this'

'I did Chichioya; I followed Sakura around as much as I could. I wanted to make sure that Sakura is safe'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sakura wore his grade school uniform, standing in the middle of the school track field. Sakura took a step forward and saw Syaoran when the male was 12. Wearing his family robes 'Syaoran!'_

_Syaoran turns to face Sakura 'what are you doing here, run away!' spoke the boy, Syaoran takes off running towards the school_

_'Syaoran, Please come back!' Sakura chased after Syaoran into the school and lost sight of the boy. 'Syaoran' Sakura yelled out the boy's name_

_'St-Stay away'_

_Sakura held out the star key in front of her '__**The key that hides the powers of the stars, reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, Release!'**__The star staff appears before Sakura, from there Sakura heard the boy screaming 'Syaoran!' Sakura reached into her pocket and found the fly card; next Sakura threw the pink card into the air 'Fly!' Sakura raised the star staff into the air, releasing the bird from its sleeping card from into large wings on Sakura's back. Sakura took flight inside the school, keeping lower to the floor Sakura caught a glimpse of soft pink race by on the other side. Sakura pushed on and came to the front of the school. There Sakura saw herself 12 years old, aiding Syaoran with the same card_

_'Li-kun, are you okay?_' questioned the 12 year old Sakura

_Syaoran summoned his blade and struck down Sakura, 'The fourth door unlocked'_

_Sakura felt pain across her chest._

_Ruby appears from behind grabbing Sakura from behind, 'Blow in the wind Sakura, far away from here' Ruby spoke, and there Sakura vanishes from sight_

_'We'll have to kill him fast' spoke Spinel _

_Ruby nods 'It's for the best'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura woke up, breathing heavily the pain in her chest throbbed painfully 'tch….' Sakura looks down to see blood on her clothes and blankets

Mizuki came running to the room with Cerberus and Yue 'Mistress…' Mizuki stopped at the second

Cerberus and Yue were shocked at the amount of blood on Sakura and on the bedding

Sakura tears looking at the shocked faces 'Help me…' Sakura reached out towards his friends

Yue reached out and grabs onto Sakura's hand and pulled his mistress close to him. Yue comforts Sakura by holding the teen tightly

Mizuki collapses onto the floor to the sitting position

'Mizuki' Cerberus showed concern for the woman

Mizuki starred at the floor 'We must keep this from the family and Tomoyo'

Cerberus lowered his head 'I agree, I'll just inform them that Sakura is still asleep' Cerberus turns away to see that Eriol is standing behind them holding the sun staff

Sakura saw the Ruby and Spinel were laying on the floor beside the bed '…B-blood'

Yue looks and see that Ruby had blood coming from her mouth

Eriol quickly made a dash towards his guardians and kneels down onto the floor 'Ruby… Spinel…' Eriol held the staff close then closed his eyes reaching out; a blast of dark light returned the sun staff to its sleeping form and Eriol onto his back on the floor by the wall

'Eriol!' Mizuki gets up from the floor to aid the teen 'Eriol are you okay?' Mizuki lifted Eriol onto her lap

'Wake… them…' Eriol spoke softly 'S-She's… killing them…' Eriol reached to Mizuki's shoulder and grabbed the fabric

Mizuki held Eriol's hand '. . . Don't worry about them' Mizuki stood up then turned to the guardians laying on the floor 'Yue if you please' Mizuki held out her hand towards Yue

Yue takes a hold of Mizuki's hand then reached out for Ruby's hand; Yue saw that Sakura made the leap just before he blacked out from the connection with Ruby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01:: I'm still shaky with names, please accept my apologies now. Updating will take long for me because I'm suffering from a writer's block virus.


	3. To Readers

To readers…

OMFG the outmost tragic course had taken place, my work, my blood, my tears, and long lonely nights have all been in vain. This puts me in a rotting pickle, my love and my world in my hands is gone. Stolen from me in a matter of minutes, my PSP

Now since this a serious matter for me, everything that I had ready to post will be set back about 2 months and other things about a year. Right now I'm focused on getting the stories back, so that means that I'll be putting more time in writing all the stories and less school works and cosplay

Hopefully I'll have this next chapter up by early Sunday or next week. Thanks for sticking with me and "please wait for me…"

PS. Cloud and Zack says "hi"

CloudStrife01


End file.
